All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1
by Dede42
Summary: When Sam, the Idris twins, and several other special children go missing around the same time, it's up to Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and the BAU to find them and, hopefully, stop Azazel's plan. Will they succeed, or will they too late?
1. Chapter 1: PAST AND PRESENT

Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

A/N: Hey, so normally I don't post so early in the morning, but I've decided to post this now, and to make something clear so prepare for me to do some ranting. Seriously guys, especially those who post as guests, I am _not_ stealing from either show, I have a disclaimer that says so right before the freaking chapter title! I only own the characters that I create, which is primarily Liz Winchester, and if you really don't like my stories, then don't read them, and spare me your negative reviews, for I _will_ delete them and they will never see the light of day! Okay, rant mode off…for now.

Sorry, had to do some venting about that since I got a negative review earlier that I did delete, but I'm done and on with part one of the season finale, which sneaked up on me this time around.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: PAST AND PRESENT**

" _For a thousand years in thy sight_ _are but_ _as yesterday when it is past, and_ _as_ _a watch in the night_ _."_

 _Psalms 90:4_

November 5, 2006

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

When Ava regained consciousness, the first thing she was aware of was that her head hurt and that it was _cold_ ; she slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a wooden, floor, staring up at a gray wooden ceiling.

Frowning, she slowly sat up and saw that she was dressed in her winter clothes. _'Why am I wearing my winter gear, and where am I?'_ she recalled cooking dinner and answering the door…but that was it.

Shivering a little, Ava carefully stood up and made her way to the front of the building; she looked out a window, noting that the outside consisted of a dirt ground that was lightly covered with snow, more gray buildings, and trees in the distance.

' _I wonder if there's anyone else?'_ she wondered, walked to the door, pulled it open, and stepped out onto the front porch; looking around again, she went down the steps and noticed a wooden structure with a iron bell hanging in it.

Ava took a step toward it, when she heard the sound of crunching snow behind her; she spun around and saw a Hispanic-looking man emerging from one of the buildings with the same stunned expression she had earlier.

Soon, they were joined by three other people: two women, one was white with brown hair with blue streaks, and purple eyes; the other woman was clearly Native American with black hair and dark eyes, and the third person was a black male with black hair and gray eyes.

They warily watched each other and were deciding whether they could trust each other or not.

" _Hello_ everyone!"

They all jumped and turned to see a tall skinny man, wearing janitor clothes, walking toward them, and as he drew closer, they could see that he had eerie yellow eyes.

"Oh my God," Ava moaned, covering her mouth with her hands, recalling what the Winchesters had told her.

"Sorry, but God _isn't_ allow here," the man told her, smiling, and he did a mock bow. " _Welcome_ to the competition, kiddies! I'm Azazel, and I'm your host."

"Competition?" the brown-haired woman repeated, frowning. "I don't know what's goin' on around here, but I'm _leavin'_." And turned to go – only to find her way blocked by a dark-haired man with coal-black eyes. "Whoa!"

"You're not going _anywhere_ , Romania," Azazel said curtly. "Not _yet_ anyway. So, I'll do the introductions: Romania Young, who is pyrokentic; Sparrow Nealson, who has super strength; Ava Wilson, who has visions, Mitch Gomez, who is electro-kentic, and Carl Pratt, who has mind control."

"How'd you know that?" Mitch asked, startled. "And _what_ are you?"

"He's a demon," Ava told them, "and _he's_ the reason that we have our various abilities."

Azazel laughed. "You're _right_ , Ava, and I'm not surprised that you know that." His smile then faded. "Anyhow, now that you're all here, I'll explain _why_ , and the rules. I've had you all brought to this place to compete against each other, and when this is over, I expect only _one_ of you to be still alive. You see, I want _one_ of you to be the leader of my army, and that person will also be allowed to leave here and return home. Now for the rules: 1. You _can't_ leave this town for _any_ reason. 2. There are _miles_ of forest in all directions. 3. There are dark creatures that live in the trees. 4. And as I said before, only _one_ of you can leave this place alive."

The five-some gaped in shock while Azazel smiled again.

"Have _fun_ , kiddies." And both demons disappeared.

No one spoke or moved for several seconds, shocked and confused by this sudden twist of fate, and then Sparrow found her voice.

"W-what're we g-goin' do now?"

"We're gonna hole up in one of these buildings and figure out a plan," Carl stated, taking charge. "Come on."

Agreeing with him, they began walking and examining the buildings; Mitch went behind one, and was checking the foundation when he heard a small, child-like giggle, and he turned, finding a small blonde-hair girl.

"Oh, hi there," he said, straightening up. "Where'd you come from, sweetie?" _'Strange, and I thought we were the only ones here.'_

The girl didn't respond, but she _did_ giggle again – and _then_ she _changed_ ; her expression turned evil, she now had fangs, and her fingernails grew long and sharp as she hissed and advanced.

Mitch yelped and backed away, almost tripping over a metal bar hidden in the dead grass; keeping his eyes on the evil thing, he grabbed the bar and stood, charging it up. "Back off!" he shouted and the creature hissed again. "I'm _warnin'_ you…back _off!"_

The creature snarled and launched itself at him…and with a yell, Mitch swung the bar at it, and was surprised when it burst into smoke and flew away, shrieking as the others arrived.

"What was _that_?" Romania asked, startled.

"Don't know," Mitch admitted, dropping the bar, which sparked slightly as the electrical charge faded, "but it looked like a little girl at first."

Well, that yellow-eyed guy _did_ say that there's evil creatures lurkin' around," Sparrow remarked.

Ava picked up the warm bar and examined it. "This is made out of iron."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, iron repels most evil creatures," Ava explained, "and if we can find more stuff made out of iron, plus some salt, and then we can defend ourselves better."

"How'd you know that?" Carl asked.

"Long story."

* * *

April 24, 2007

Outside Memphis, Tennessee…

It was pouring bucket loads of rain onto the local countryside, more than usual for the humid state, and it was taking all of Dean's skills to keep the Impala on the road.

* * *

Inside the car, the Winchesters weren't talking to each other since all three were still in a bit of a huff after the incident with the Djinn; Liz and Sam had been shocked and then upset with Dean after he'd voiced his wish that he could've stayed in the dream-state, where he could live a _normal_ life, and couldn't ruin the lives of anyone else.

That'd been five days ago and now they were contending with one of the _worse_ rainstorms they'd seen in years.

' _I_ can't _believe I told them that!'_ Dean thought bitterly; it'd been bad enough when the Djinn had gotten the drop on him, and he _had_ been tempted to give into the illusion where their mom was still alive and they weren't hunters.

The experience itself had been similar to the encounter with the Menae and he'd secretly wished that he'd remained under the sleep spell then, too; however he hadn't said anything then, and wished he'd kept his mouth shut this time, too.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he spotted a diner up ahead and his stomach growled. "Food break."

Both Liz, who'd been dozing, and Sam rolled their eyes while Dean parked the car and pulled out some money. "Large burger with extra onions, large fries and coke, and also some pie…I love me some pie."

"Dude, Liz and I are the ones who's gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions," Sam complained, taking the money while Liz pretended to choke to death, and got out with a faint smile when he sensed the developing positive emotions.

"Sam, see if you can find a couple of gas masks," Liz pleaded, which got a few laughs, and the tension faded some more.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, it doesn't get _that_ bad."

"Yes, it does."

"No it doesn't."

Sam chuckled as he ran through the rain toward the Sunshine Diner while his siblings bickered in a very good-natural way; to be honest, he _hated_ it when they all had a bad fight and didn't talk to each other for more than a day.

* * *

He went into the diner, which had one customer and two employees; he went to the counter and was about to place his order when his warning senses went off, seconds before a rotten egg smell hit his nose. _'Oh no…'_

* * *

Dean and Liz were laughing when the radio started getting static interference before it died; feeling uneasy, they looked around, finally looking over at the diner, and saw that it was empty.

"Sam!"

They leapt out of the car and ran toward the building, cursing for letting their guard down.

* * *

Once inside, they found a man dead at the second table, head down on the table with a pool of blood around it. Exchanging a look, they took out their guns, walking more cautiously into the diner.

"Sam?"

"Sammy?"

Feeling unease, they walked around the corner of the counter and saw both the cook and waitress dead on the floor, and their throats had been slit. Now _very_ worried, they kept looking, but there were still no sign of Sam; Dean opened the backdoor, but there was nothing out there.

"Sam?" he called out, but he got no answer; when he closed the door he saw sulfur on it and he'd gotten it on his hand as well when he opened the door; he looked at Liz, alarmed. "Sulfur."

* * *

They ran back outside, still looking, although it was obvious that their brother was gone.

"Sam? Sammy? Sam?" Dean called out, walking towards the Impala with Liz. "Sammy?!" they walked past the car, stopping short, looking around a little. " _Sam_ _!"_

* * *

Provo Towne Mall

Provo, UT…

Ricky and Hannah got out of his car, pulling their hoods up against the rain, grabbed their work gear, and headed for the underground parking lot.

"Man, I _hate it_ when it rains," Ricky complained.

"April showers, bring May flowers," Hannah sang and her twin glared at her, but it didn't faze her; they were used to the wacky weather of Utah, but it'd been raining for the past month, and add on Ricky's son being a stubborn newborn, she didn't blame her twin being a bit cranky.

They were halfway to the underground lot when Hannah suddenly sensed _intense_ negative emotions heading toward them.

"Ricky…"

"What is it?" Ricky asked, nothing his twin's panic expression. "Hannah?"

"Trouble," Hannah gasped, breathing hard. "De-"

Suddenly, they were overwhelmed with the smell of sulfur and _everything_ went black.

* * *

Sunshine Diner, TN…

After confirming that Sam _had_ been taken, Dean and Liz went back to the car, and he called Bobby.

"Bobby, it's Dean," he said once the older man answered. "Sam's gone…the demons _took_ him."

 _`"Are you sure?"`_ Bobby asked.

"I'm sure," Dean confirmed. "It's my fault, Bobby, we had a fight and – and-"

 _`"It's all right, Dean, calm down,"`_ Bobby ordered. _`"Okay, where are you and Liz?"`_

Dean took a deep breath. "We're just outside Memphis in Tennessee, and it should only take us eleven or twelve hours to get to Sioux Falls."

 _`"Better make that Omaha,"`_ Bobby suggested. _`"I'm currently in Lincoln, finishing a hunt. Dean, we're gonna find Sam, I promise."`_

Dean agreed and hung up, turning to Liz, who was looking on the verge of having a panic attack. "Let's go."

Swallowing, Liz nodded when her phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello?"

 _`"Liz!"`_ Penelope Garcia gasped. _`"Oh God,_ please _tell me that Sam's with you right now."`_

Liz winced slightly. "Calm down, Penelope, calm down. No, Sam was just taken by the demons, and we're meeting up with Bobby."

 _`"Oh, I was_ afraid _of that,"`_ Penelope moaned. _`"I got a confirmation on_ five _additional abductions, and JJ's getting the team together."`_

' _Five_ others _?'_ Liz frowned, not liking the sound of this. "Garcia, listen to me. I want you to get the others and let them know about Sam, and that we're headin' to Omaha to meet up with Bobby and if they can…join us there. 'cause we need all of the help that we can get."

 _`"I'll get right on it,"`_ Penelope promised. _`"Just stay safe, all right?"`_

"We will."

Liz closed her phone and updated Dean. "Whatever Azazel has planned, it's movin' forward."

"Unfortunately for us."

* * *

FBI Headquarters, BAU division

Quantico, Virginia…

"I've talked with Liz," Penelope announced upon entering the room, where the rest of the team was already gathered. "The demons have Sam, and both Dean and Liz are heading to Omaha to join Bobby."

"Apparently Azazel's moving on to the next phase of his plan," Hotch remarked.

"But _why_?" Morgan asked. "I mean, ever since Ava was taken five months ago, special children that we didn't even _know_ about have been snatched up either by three's or even _four_ at a time."

"We'll have to figure that out en route," Gideon stated. "Garcia, get your stuff together, we're all going, and we leave in one hour."

* * *

Provo, UT…

Idris residence…

"Taken? You sure, Brother Idris?" Johnny asked, stunned; he'd stopped by the Idris residence after trying Hannah's cell five times, and was surprised to see Elvis and Lloyd loading up Lloyd's personal big rig with supplies.

"Yes, Johnny, we're sure," Lloyd told him. "The cops found traces of sulfur, and that means demons."

Johnny was alarmed by the thought that his girlfriend and her twin brother had been taken by demons. _'Of_ all _of the stupid timing!'_ "Well, then I'm comin' with you."

"Johnny-" Elvis began.

"I _need_ to, Elvis," Johnny insisted and took an item out of his pocket. "I want to give Hannah this."

Both Elvis and Lloyd stared at the item, and then nodded, understanding.

"All right, Johnny," Lloyd said. "Get your stuff and come back here, we leave in one hour."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

April 26, 2007

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

Sam was lying on some wood, unconscious; soon he woke with a start and groaned. He carefully sat up, taking in the old buildings, and then got up as he recalled the diner.

' _They'd probably killed everyone inside the place,'_ he thought grimly. _'I hope Dean and Liz are ok.'_

Sam noted that he was in a town that dated from the old west and that it looked to be abandoned with nothing but trees for miles around; he pulled out his phone, trying to get a signal, and found that he couldn't get one. "Damn it." Sighing, he put his phone away and then reached out with his senses…and managed to detect the emotions of _at least_ six people, and three of them were familiar.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Sam?"

Recognizing the voice, Sam turned and saw the Idris twins step out of a nearby building. "Ricky, Hannah."

"Sam!" Hannah gasped, ran over, and hugged him tightly. "Thank the Lord."

Sam returned the hug before puling away. "Are you both all right?"

"We're fine," Ricky responded. "Minus being pounced on by demons."

"Same here," Sam agreed.

"There's others here," Hannah said, looking around. "At least four others…all human."

Sam was about to agree when there was a thudding sound and a loud curse from an alleyway between two of the buildings, and he recognized the voice. "Andy?"

After a few seconds of nothing, the porch creaked, and sure enough, Andy came out with a bewildered expression and was gingerly rubbing his head. "Sam? Where are we?"

"Not sure yet," Sam admitted as two more people came out of a second building: one was a tall black man dressed in army fatigues and the other was a nervous-looking white woman, who had her arms wrapped around her in a protective manner.

 _`"Hello? Is anyone out there?"`_ an female voice called out. _`"Hello?"`_

They looked around and Hannah pointed to a small wooden structure. "In there." And noticed something shiny on the ground, which she picked up, examined, and pocketed.

Sam and Ricky went to the building and saw that it was padlocked; exchanging a look, Ricky stretched out his right hand, concentrated, and then ripped it off. Sam opened the door and found _Ava_ inside.

"Ava?"

"Oh my God! Sam!" she gasped and went into his arms for a hug while crying hysterically.

' _I guess this is Ava Wilson,'_ Ricky thought, deciding to wait for the moment to pass.

"Ava." Sam was glad to see her. "How'd you get in there?"

"I don't know," Ava confessed, pulling away and sniffing. "I just woke up in there. Where are we?"

"Ava, you've been missin' for _five_ months," Sam told her as he and Ricky led her over to where Hannah and the others were waiting. "My brother, sister, and I have been looking for you _everywhere_ ; even the BAU have been looking for you between cases."

Ava didn't believe it. "Ok, that's impossible because I saw you at Scott's funeral, and the last thing I remember was fixing dinner for Brady, and then I woke up in that building… Brady!"

"He's fine, Ava," Sam promised.

"Excuse me," said the black man, "but _who_ are you guys and where are we?"

"Well, I'm Sam Winchester," Sam responded.

"Ava Wilson."

"Ricky Idris."

"Hannah Idris…his twin."

"Andy Gallagher."

"Jake Talley."

"Lily Jones."

"And as for where we are, not sure," Sam told them. "Where were you all when you were taken? I know you were at home, Ava, and I was at a diner…Dean, Liz…"

"Are they here?" Andy asked eagerly.

Sam shook his head. "No, but they'll be looking for us…if they're still alive. What about you, Andy?"

"Well, I was in my van and on my fourth bong load," Andy responded, noting how the twins grimaced. "And I was out of it when I was hit with this really intense smell. Like uh…"

"Like sulfur?" Hannah asked and Andy nodded. "We smelled the same thing before we got grabbed on our way to work."

"Where do you work?" Andy asked.

"A movie theater in Provo, UT," Ricky answered.

"A minute ago I was in San Diego," Lily said shortly, still hugging herself.

Jake glanced at her. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan." He then looked back at Sam. "Okay, so _why_ are we here? And _how_ did we get here?"

Sam sighed. " _That's_ a bit difficult to explain, but I'll do it the best I can…"

* * *

November 5, 2006

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

"In here."

Carl led them into one of the buildings, which didn't have a second floor, and set themselves up in the single room that had a few windows, a back door, and a fireplace.

"Be sure to put unbroken salt lines on both the doors _and_ the windows," Ava instructed while Mitch piled dry wood into the fireplace, which he'd collected, so that Romania could start a fire.

She'd quickly told the others about what she knew and convinced them to find iron-made objects and salt before taking shelter; now they were sitting together and they were trying to figure out what to do next.

"We should just _leave_ ," Romania said insistently. "'cause I don't wanna kill _anyone_."

" _None_ of us want to do any killin'," Mitch agreed. "But you heard that yellow-eyed freak…we're in the middle of nowhere in a ghost town, and that _thing_ is lurking around out there."

Ava sighed and pulled her coat closer as they bickered. _'I don't want to kill, but if it means seein' Brady again…'_

* * *

April 26, 2007

Omaha, Iowa…

It was just after 6 am when Dean and Liz arrived just outside the city limits, meeting up with Bobby, and they were soon joined by the BAU.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month," Bobby told them, unfolding a map, and spreading it over the hood of his car; they examined the map and were surprised by the _lack_ of activity.

"You jokin'? There's nothin' here," Dean stated, surprised as he compared the empty map to the data provided by Penelope, which only showed the locations of those abducted, and his heart sank when he saw that Provo, UT was highlighted. "Hannah and Ricky?"

"They were taken around the same time that Sam was taken," Penelope confirmed. "But I don't know where."

"Azazel's coverin' his tracks _a lot_ better this time," Liz remarked grimly.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Morgan promised.

Just then, Dean's phone rang and he answered it. "Ash, what do you got?"

 _`"Ok, listen,"`_ Ash said, _actually_ sounding tense. _`"It's a big negatory on Sam."`_

"Oh _come on_ , man," Dean groaned. "You gotta give us something. We'r- we're looking at a _three thousand mile haystack_ here."

 _`"Listen! Dean,"`_ Ash hissed. _`"I did find something."`_

"Well, what?" Dean asked.

 _`"Can't talk over this line, Dean."`_

"Come on!" Dean protested. "I don't have time for this."

* * *

"Make time! Ok?" Ash snapped. "'Cause this-" he paused when a guy walked past him. "What's up? What's going on?" he asked casually until the guy left. "Not only does this _definitely_ help you and Liz find your brother. This is…It's huge. So get here. _Now_." He hung up the phone and checked his watch, which said nine minutes past seven.

* * *

Dean clicked his phone shut, surprised by Ash's tone, and then gave the others an update.

"Looks like we're going to the Roadhouse," Gideon commented; they all agreed and got back in the cars to head out.

* * *

April 26, 2007

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

"You're _serious_? Demons are _real_?"

Sam sighed, not really surprised that both Lily and Jake were skeptical. "Yeah, they are. Think about it; all of us here were born five weeks early and just over a year ago… shortly after our 22nd birthdays, we all suffered some _really_ bad headaches, and then we all gained different abilities. For instance, both Ava and I have visions, and we see things before they happen."

"I'm em-empathic," said Hannah, "which means I can sense the emotions of other people."

"And I'm telekinetic," Ricky said, "I can move objects with my mind."

"I can put thoughts into people's heads," Andy spoke up, grinning, "like a Jedi Knight, and don't worry, 'cause it doesn't work on people like us. But I _have_ been practicing, and I can also beam images into people's heads, too."

"Visions? Empathy? Spoon-bending?" Lily was clearly upset by all of this as she looked at Andy. "You can just say "Simon says give me your wallet" and they do it? That's just _freakin'_ great! I'd _kill_ for something like that."

"Lily-" Hannah began, but she was cut off.

"Don't tell me it'll be okay, 'cause it'll _never_ be," Lily snapped, near tears. "God…when I – I _touch_ someone, _anyone_ …their hearts stop. I can't control it, and I can _barely_ leave my house since _everyone_ I know, both family _and_ friends, will just remind me about the day I _touched_ my girlfriend."

Hannah sighed, increasing her shielding so that Lily's anger and guilt wouldn't overwhelm her, and chose to say nothing about Lily being gay since it was her choice and no one else's to make. "Listen, Lily, I'm sorry for your loss, but _none_ of us asked to have these abilities…I mean, when I first developed my, I thought my head would _explode_ from all of the emotions I was sensing at work, and that's _a lot_ when you work at a movie theater."

After a moment of uneasy silence, Jake spoke up. "I don't know about demons being real, but…a few days after those headaches started, there was this accident and this guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road; he was pinned underneath it…I easily lifted it off of him like it was nothin', and everyone said it was a – a fluke, a kind of adrenaline thing."

"Let me guess, you did it again," Ricky said.

Jake grinned sheepishly. "Bench pressed 800 pounds stone cold calm."

"Well, that'll come in handy against the demons," Ricky remarked.

"Wait, you _actually_ believe him?" Jake asked with disbelief. "Come on, _seriously_?"

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do."

"And so do I," Hannah added. "One of our cousins was possessed back in October, but our dad, our grandfather, and other members of our ward managed to get rid of it with a blessing."

"A blessing?" Lily repeated. "But I – know what? Screw you all, I just wanna go home."

Jake turned to her. "And what…we don't? If I don't get back, they'll think I've gone AWOL, and they're probably thinkin' that right now."

"You know, _don't_ talk to me like that," Lily snapped, looking ready to hit him. " _Nobody-_ "

"Hey, guys, come on," Sam said, cutting her off; both he and Hannah were starting to get headaches from all of the negative emotions. "Look, whether we like it or not - we're all here. And so we all have to deal with this."

Jake shook his head, clearly having reached his limit. "The only thing I gotta do is stay away from wack-jobs, ok? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own and FYI - so should the rest of you." And he then waked away.

"Jake, hold on," Sam called after him, but he didn't stop. "Jake come back. Jake."

Andy sighed. "Well, _that_ went well."

"We better go after him," Ricky suggested and Sam nodded.

"Why?" Ava asked. "It's _obvious_ that he doesn't want any help."

"I don't need _any_ help either," Lily agreed. "So, bye!"

"No."

The word was said quietly, but it _did_ get their attention; Hannah was staring in the direction that Jake had gone, and she was trembling.

"Hannah, you okay?" Ricky asked, concerned for his sister's wellbeing, and frowned when she didn't answer. "Hannah?"

"Hannah?" Sam asked.

It was several seconds before Hannah spoke. "There's-" she took a breath "-there's something inhuman out there, and Jake's heading toward it."

* * *

Jake walked down the road; when he passed an old school building, he saw a "girl" looking out at him through the window in a door before disappearing. Surprised, he went to investigate since he thought there was no one else in the town.

* * *

Jake entered and saw that it was empty and really run down.

"Hello?" he called out, hearing children laughing. "It's alright. Don't be scared. Are you lost? Hello?"

Jake then froze when he heard the sound of chalk moving across a blackboard; he slowly turned and stared at it. "No way!"

Writing had appeared on the blackboard and it said, "I will not kill" over and over in three columns. Unnerved, and hearing more laughter, he decided to leave, turned around towards the door, and saw the little blond "girl", who was very filthy, standing in the way; she put up her hands and her nails grew to claws and her face turned demonic as she quickly moved towards him.

Alarmed, Jake backed away. "Get back!"

Sam ran into the room, snatched up an iron poker and, with a yell, swung it at the demon; it snarled as the poker hit it, turned into black smoke, and it fled through the door, almost going through Andy, Ava, Ricky, Hannah, and Lily, who were currently outside.

"Just so you know," Sam told him, " _that_ was a demon." And Jake stared at him, stunned.

* * *

A/N: And cut! There's the first chapter, folks, see you all next time. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: UNFORTUNATE EVENTS

Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

A/N: Hello, fans! Sorry about the rant last week, but it really pisses me off when I get reviews like that, claiming I'm doing something that I'm not, and I forgot to clarify something in the first chapter. Yeah, so the way I did this, was to show what I think happen to Ava during the five months she was missing, and how she ended up getting locked up before the arrival of Sam and the others.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: UNFORTUNATE EVENTS**

" _For_ _there is_ _not a just man upon earth, that doeth good, and sinneth not_ _."_

 _Ecclesiastes 7:20_

November 6, 2006

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

"I'm hungry."

It was a gloomy morning and the mood in the room wasn't any better; it'd been a tense night with them taking turns standing watch and arguing about whether they should do what Azazel wanted or fight back.

"Mitch and I will go out and see if we can find some food and water," Carl told the women, picking up an iron bar. "Stay inside and don't break the lines."

The women nodded and the two men left; Ava sighed and leaned against the wall while Romania kept watch and Sparrow put more wood onto the fire.

' _I_ hate _this,'_ she thought bitterly, wishing she was home with Brady right now, and it was clear that there was only _one way_ that she could do that. _'If Sam can have all those abilities, then why can't I?'_

When it looked like Romania and Sparrow were distracted, Ava silently stood up and slipped out the back door; it was snowing again and it made the nearest trees look magical instead of creepy.

Zipping up her coat and pulling her hood over her head, she made her way across the ground and into the trees; she walked through the woods until she reached a clearing and looked back the way she came, still being able to see the buildings through the trees.

"Not trying to escape are you?"

Ava whirled around to see Azazel standing a few feet away, and she _almost_ changed her mind; pushing aside her fears, she approached him. "No, I was hoping to talk to you and get some answers."

"Really?" Azazel looked interested and his eyes seemed to glow brighter. "Now _what_ could you _possibly_ want to ask me, Ava?"

Ava swallowed. "Why are you holding this competition? Sam told me that you made those deals and fed us all demon blood in order to create your own personal army. Why have us kill each other if you need soldiers?"

Azazel chuckled. "I may have _lied_ a bit when I told Sammy that. What I want is _one_ soldier in order to lead my army, which is currently stuck in the pit."

"So you want us to fight each other, and whoever survives will be the winner?" Ava asked.

"Pretty much," Azazel confirmed. "This is just the first round, honey, 'cause there are a fair number of you _crazy_ kids still out there."

"Sam told me that to agree to the role that you want us to play…is to go _dark side_ ," Ava said slowly.

Azazel shrugged, bemused. "If you want to put it that way, then yes; you see, Ava, if you accept and stop resisting, then you can become _just_ as strong as Sammy. Who knows, you might find yourself doin' things that he can't do yet."

' _I_ want _to be strong, and I want to see Brady again.'_ Ava could feel her resolve crumbling, the desire rising, and sighed. "All right, I give."

"Good girl," Azazel praised before disappearing.

Feeling lighter and stronger, Ava turned back and found her way blocked by the demonic girl, who first giggled and then hissed, its' claws raised. She _almost_ back away when her head started hurting and the creature began advancing.

"Stop," she ordered and two things happen: the creature _did_ stop with a surprised expression on its' face, and her headache vanished. "Cool." And she smiled, getting an idea.

* * *

Sparrow looked up when the back door open and sighed with relief when Ava walked inside, stepping carefully over the salt line. "Ava, where'd you go? You know that we can't go wandering off."

"Sorry, I had to answer a call to nature," Ava apologized. "Where's Romania?"

"Outside, looking for you," Sparrow answered and frowned when Ava began massaging her head and looked like she was in pain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a hunger headache," Ava responded. "I hope they find something soon."

"Same here," Sparrow agreed, and they both jumped when they heard Romania scream.

Exchanging a worried look, they both grabbed an iron bar each and ran outside; in the middle of the road, Romania was trying to fend off the creature with her firepower since she'd lost her iron bar in the surprise attack.

"Romania!"

Both Carl and Mitch ran from the other direction; slightly ahead, Mitch charged the bar in his hand and yelled at Romania to duck as he threw it.

Romania ducked as the bar flew over her head, and the creature disappeared before the bar could hit it.

"Where'd it go?"

"Don't kn- _Carl!"_

Carl turned – just in time to have the creature appear, slashing with its' claws; the women screamed as he staggered backward, clutching at his bleeding throat, and then collapsed to the ground – dead.

"Back inside!" Mitch shouted and they all retreated back into the building.

* * *

April 26, 2007

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

Sam and Jake left the school, rejoining the others, still carrying the poker.

" _That_ was a demon?" Andy asked, shaken by the close call.

"Apparently, although I was under the impression that demons needed to possess others," Ricky remarked.

"Normally, yes," Sam agreed. "But that thing…I'm not sure…but I _think_ it was a Acheri; it's a demon that disguises itself as a little girl. Still doesn't tell us where we are."

"I guess we should look for clues," Hannah suggested. "Even a ghost town should have a symbol to identify itself."

"Good idea."

* * *

November 6, 2006

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

" _OMG! OMG! OMG!_ "

"Calm down, Sparrow."

"I _can't_ calm down! That _thing_ just killed _Carl!"_

"What _was_ that thing?"

Ava did her best to _calm_ Sparrow down while acting like she cared and yet she really was spooked. _'If it means gettin' back to Brady, I_ have _to do it.'_ Seeing someone die had been stomach twisting, and she was certain that she was gonna have nightmares that night.

* * *

A few hours later, Sparrow tried to pull a runner and Ava sent the demon after her before she could reach the tree-line; by the time Romania realized the truth, she'd already broken the salt lines, killed Mitch, and she had no troubles using the demon on her, too.

"Not bad, Ava, _not_ bad," Azazel praised upon appearing in the room. "I'll have a crew take away the bodies and someone else will bring you food until the next batch shows up. Also, I suggest you use a different building and hide the salt so that no one will know the truth."

Ava mutely nodded as she got rid of the salt, the iron bars, and went in search of a new place to stay in.

* * *

April 26, 2007

Nebraska…

When Dean, Liz, Bobby, and the FBI reached their destination, the _last_ thing they'd expected to see was smoke rising from the burnt remains of the Roadhouse.

"What the _hell?!"_

Wasting no time, they all jumped out of the cars and ran inside to a grisly sight that made Penelope exit quickly with Liz, Emily, and JJ; it didn't take long to confirm that everyone inside were dead, and Dean saw a watch that belonged to Ash.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Was – was there any sign of Ellen? Or Jo?" Liz asked and groaned when Bobby shook his head, and she had to lean against one of the car hoods. "What're we gonna do now?"

Before anyone could say anything, there was the rumble of a loud engine, and they all turned to see a red/gray big rig with a white trailer pull up; seconds after the engine died, three men climbed out.

"Lloyd, Elvis, Johnny!" Dean exclaimed, both surprised and pleased to see them, and a touch confused, too. "What're you guys doin' here and how?"

"GPS in you and Liz's phones," Lloyd answered. "We _were_ looking for Hannah and Ricky, but we couldn't get a fix on their phones, or Sam's."

Both Dean and Liz laughed before doing introductions and an exchange of information.

"So, you don't know what it was that Ash wanted to tell you?" Elvis asked.

"Nope."

"In other words, Azazel could've hidden them just about _anywhere_ ," Johnny groaned. "I'm _really_ hating that demon right now."

Everyone agreed and fell into a frustrated silence for several minutes.

"So, what's with the trailer?" Liz asked.

Lloyd grinned. "Come on, I'll show you." And he led the group to the back of the trailer; he undid the lock and, with help from Elvis and Johnny, got the doors open-

"Holy!"

"No way!"

"It's an arsenal!"

Lloyd chuckled as Dean, Liz, and Bobby all clambered into the trailer, very much like a bunch of kids on Christmas day, which had shelves, tracks, and containers fill with all kinds of weapons, ropes, rolls of duct tape, iron chains and cuffs, salt, holy water, etc. "Impressive isn't it?"

"Very," Gideon agreed. "But why?"

"When John had me promise to look after his kids when he told me the truth, I figure having something like this would help," Lloyd explained. "Nearly _every_ state has at least two rigs like this waiting in secure locations should you guys ever need to restock."

Dean grinned. "Lloyd, you're the _best_."

"Doesn't your company own these trucks?" JJ asked.

"Sort of," Elvis admitted, "but these rigs have been retired and are no longer in the system, and loyal employees, who work at the ports, are watching over them, and will keep them stock."

Morgan laughed. "You guys are crazy."

"Maybe, but sanity is overrated," Johnny remarked, and they all laughed.

* * *

April 26, 2007

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

"Sam, over here."

Sam joined the others to examine a large iron bell, which had a tree symbol on it, and sighed. _'I was afraid of that.'_ "Well, that clinches it."

"You know where we are?" Jake asked.

"Sam nodded. "Yeah, we're in Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town _so_ haunted, every single resident fled."

"So, we're _stuck_ in a ghost town?" Ava asked and sighed when Sam nodded again. "Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so _historical_."

"Historical _and_ deadly," Ricky added. "We'll have to be _extra_ careful if there's more than just that demon."

"I second that," Hannah agreed.

"Why in the world would that demon, or whatever, put us here?" Lily asked.

Sam shrugged. "Wondering the same thing."

"You know what? Doesn't matter," Lily stated and started to walk away. "Clearly the only sane thing to do here is to get the _hell_ out of Dodge."

"Wait, hold on," Sam said quickly. "Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

Lily stopped walking. "Beats hanging out with demons."

"Lily, look," Sam said seriously. "We don't know what's going on yet. I mean…we don't even know how many of them are out there right now."

"Yeah, he's right," Jake agreed. "We should just-"

Lily turned around, clutching the silver pendant around her neck, and her face was red with barely controlled anger. "Don't say " _we_ ". I'm not part of " _we_ ". I have _nothing_ in common with any of you. I just want to go home."

"We _all_ want to go home, Lily," Ricky agreed. "I mean…I have a wife and a son, who isn't even a year _old_ yet, waiting for me, but if we don't stick together, we're _all_ going to die."

"Ricky's right," said Sam gently. "I've lost people too. I have a brother and a sister out there right now, I…they could be dead for all I know. We're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together."

Lily scoffed and then sighed. "Fine."

"So, what should we do?" Andy asked.

"We should hole up in one of these houses," Sam suggested, and began walking toward the nearest two-story house and the others followed. "Also, we're looking for iron, silver, salt - any kind of weapon."

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked, surprised.

"It's a brave new world," Sam responded.

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world 'cause I'm frikkin' starving," Andy told him as they walked up the porch, and they all walked inside, laughing; Lily, however, hung back and didn't enter. Instead, she turned away, and left the porch to head for the woods, clearly intent on leaving, and little did she know, but she was being watched.

* * *

December 15, 2006

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

"Get _away!"_

"Come _back_ here!" Ava shouted, frustrated as she chased an Asian man, named Leo, down the road; she'd been there for weeks, honing her new abilities (both the ability to control the demon and the empathy were still giving her headaches), ordering a demon named Peter to bring her all kinds of food, and also killing the other special children that would arrive in groups of three or four, or just one or two.

She'd pretended that she'd just arrived, earned their trust, and then used the Acheri demon to kill them all; however, this last guy had figured out what she was doing, and now she was chasing him with a thick piece of wood in her hands.

Ava was getting tired of running and decided on a different tactic; stopping, she hefted the wood as she took aim, and threw it _hard_.

In less than a second, the wood slammed into Leo's back, breaking his spine, and he collapsed to the ground, gasping and howling in pain with useless legs; Ava calmly walked over to Leo, picked up the wood, and stood over him.

"W- _why_ are you _d-doing this?!"_ Leo gasped, fighting against the pain. "Why are you _killing_?"

"I _don't_ want to kill," Ava admitted, "but I _have_ to if I'm gonna see my fiancée again." She then raised the wood over her head and brought it down on Leo's head repeatedly until he was dead; disgusted that she'd shown weakness, she tossed aside the wood, and walked away, unaware that her engagement ring had fallen off.

* * *

April 26, 2007

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

Lily reached the tree line and looked back briefly at the ghost town, considering, and then headed into the trees.

* * *

Inside the house, Sam, Ava, Ricky, Hannah, Andy, and Jake split up to search the place; Hannah and Ricky went upstairs to check the rooms, where they found a set of old-fashion candlesticks made out of silver, an old shotgun with some gunpowder and a container of iron buckshot, a leather medical bag, and some old and dusty pillows, quilts, and sheets.

* * *

Downstairs, Jake and Andy found a few lamps with some oil in them, along with a half-dozen candles, and then they went to check the kitchen.

* * *

Out in the woods, Lily couldn't see the town, but she didn't care and was walking in the woods, looking for a way out; suddenly she heard a faint giggling sound, recalled the she-demon that'd gone after Jake, and saw the branches moved where the sound came from. _'Oh god.'_ Clutching her necklace tightly, she started walking faster, hunted by the sound.

* * *

Unaware that someone was missing, Sam and Ava were searching the dining room; he set aside the poker, opened a chest, and dug through it until he found an old-looking hunting knife, which he slipped into his belt. As he closed it and stood up, Ava was rubbing her temples grunting.

"Hey. You alright?" he asked, retrieving the poker.

"Yeah," Ava confirmed as the pain faded. "I'm just…I don't know. A little dizzy."

"Are you sure it's not some kind of-" Sam began.

"What? Some kind of freaky vision thing?" Ava guessed and shook her head. "No, more like a kind of kill for a sandwich…I haven't eaten since…well, who knows? No it's… don't worry. I'm fine. Except for every single thing that's happening." she laughed a little, and so did Sam. "Yeah…"

 _`"You guys!"`_ Andy called from the kitchen. _`"I found something!"`_

Sam and Ava went into the kitchen, quickly joined by Ricky and Hannah, and Andy laughed as he held up two old bags.

"Salt."

"That's great, Andy," Sam said, glad. "Now we all- Where's Lily?"

"Sam," said Hannah, her eyes wide with fear. "I can't sense her anymore." And just then, they heard the laughter of the demon again, followed by a slamming sound.

* * *

They all ran out onto the porch and they saw Lily hanging dead from the windmill, her stomach was ripped open, and Hannah screamed before burying her face into her brother's shoulder and he protectively held her.

"Oh my God!" Ava cried, her eyes wide with shock and fear. "Ok, that's…that's officially…Sam! She's _dead_. _She's dead_! You said we were chosen for a reason." She pointed at Lily. "That is not chosen that's… _killed_!"

And she tried to walk past Sam. "Ok, you know, we have to get out of here." but Sam stopped her by standing in front of her.

Andy nodded, spooked. "You know, I second that motion."

Jake shook his head. "Not sure that's an option."

"What?" Ava asked, surprised.

"Lily was trying to leave," Sam explained. "Azazel's not gonna let us get away that easy. We gotta gear up for the next attack."

"I second that," Ricky agreed.

"Gear up?" Ava repeated.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Ava shook her head. "Ok, well I'm not a soldier. I can't do that."

"Well, if you wanna stay alive you're gonna have to," Sam stated, glancing at Lily's body again. "Let's go."

"I'll get her down," Jake said as they walked towards the door again, and he went out into the street to get her down.

"I'll help," Ricky said while pushing his trembling sister toward the door. "Go inside where it's safe, Hannah."

Sam sighed, watching them go. "You know…I was just thinking how much both Dean and Liz would help right now. Give my arm for a working phone."

"You know, you may not need one," Andy remarked. "I uh, I mean. I've never tried it long distance before but do you, do you have anything of Dean or of Liz's on you? Like something one of them had touched."

Sam felt around his pockets. "Uhh…" and he took out two receipts. "I got a…got a couple of receipts. That work?"

Andy took them. "Yeah…" and he read the signatures "Liz Winchester and D. Hasselhoff?"

Sam flushed. "Yeah that's, that's Dean's signature." And Andy looked at him, starting to smile. "It…it's hard to explain."

Andy chuckled as they headed for the bell so that they could include both it and Sam in the visual message. "Alright."

* * *

A/N: And another one bites the dust! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: MESSAGES

Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

A/N: Hello, I'm back to post the next chapter and I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story, 'cause I know it's being read based on the stats and those who've been putting my stories on their favorite list.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: MESSAGES**

" _He that sendeth a message by the hand of a fool cutteth off the feet,_ _and_ _drinketh damage_ _."_

 _Proverbs 26:6_

April 26, 2007

Nebraska…

"Okay, so _this_ is what Ash and I were working on," Penelope explained as she set up her laptop on the hood of one of the cars. "After Ava was taken back in November, we figured that wherever she was taken, it would mostly likely be _really_ cold, practically _freezing_ at night since her winter gear was taken, too; _so_ we did a search for the states that get really cold during the winter months and narrowed it down to Wyoming, North Dakota, and South Dakota, which also falls into the areas that Azazel seems to prefer when he is kidnapping people."

"Well, that _does_ narrow the area we need to search somewhat," Bobby remarked. "But that's still a lot of ground to cover."

"Too much," Dean complained, leaning against the Impala with Liz. "And we still don't know whether Ellen is still alive or not, and the same goes for Jo, too."

"We'll find them."

Dean didn't look convince and then both he and Liz winced as a searing pain lanced through their heads, forcing them to shut their eyes against it.

"Dean? Liz?"

Both Dean and Liz grunted in pain; after a few seconds, the pain faded enough so that they could open their eyes, and they shook their heads clear. A second later they both felt it again and they put both hands to their heads, grunting as they got a flash of a bell; it faded, along with the pain, leaving the twins breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Morgan asked, voicing the concern of the group.

"I don't know," Dean admitted. "Headache?"

"Whatever it was, it _hurt_ ," Liz groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked, thinking of the visions that'd been known to floor Sam, and typically started with painful headaches.

Dean quickly shook his head and soon regretted it when he was hit with a dizzy spell. "No…must be the stress." He laughed a little and then grunted. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"Same here," Liz agreed.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked. "Like…uh, like a vision? Like what Sam gets?"

Both Dean and Liz protested that. "What? No."

Bobby shrugged. "I'm just sayin'."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on. We're not some psychics." The words were no sooner out of his mouth, when the pain hit them again and this time, they went down, grunting in pain with their hands to their heads.

Bobby, Hotch, Gideon, Morgan, Elvis, Lloyd, and Johnny went over to Dean, while Penelope, Emily, and JJ went over to Liz, who was trying to curl up in a ball.

"Dean? Dean?!"

"Liz? Liz?!"

The Winchester twins saw the bell again, now up close to the tree; then they saw Sam standing next to it, pointing with a determined expression on his face. When the images faded, Dean was bending over the hood, grunting and taking it all in, and Liz was curled up on the ground, moaning.

"Dean?!" Bobby asked as he and Gideon grabbed Dean when he almost collapsed, gasping for air. "Are you with me?"

"Someone get some water," Hotch ordered while they made Dean sit down, and both Emily and JJ helped Liz sit up, and Penelope went to get two water bottles from the SUVs.

"Yeah…I think so," Dean wheezed. "I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby."

"I saw Sam, too," Liz gasped. "That – that was _really_ creepy _and_ painful."

"It was a vision," Reid realized.

Dean nodded, shocked. "Yeah…" he started to get up, just as Penelope returned with two bottles and he took one. "I don't know how, but…but yeah. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"I rather be shot by rock salt again," Liz grumbled, leaning against the car and accepting the water that Penelope handed her.

"What else did you see?" Bobby asked.

Both Dean and Liz thought about it. "Uh…there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?" Hotch asked.

"Uhh…Like a big - big uh, big bell," Liz answered. "With uh…some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?" Bobby repeated as realization dawned on him.

Dean and Liz both nodded. "Yeah."

"Was it a tree?" Bobby asked urgently. "Like an oak tree?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, exactly."

"It _did_ look like a oak tree," Liz confirmed.

Bobby sighed since he knew where they were going to next. "I know where Sam, Ricky, and Hannah are."

Hearing those words brought renew hope to everyone.

* * *

April 20, 2007

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

Ava was lounging in one of the houses, bored; it'd nearly a _full_ month since the last time anyone, other than Peter bringing the food of her choice, had shown up and she was starting to wonder whether there were any other special children left, beside Sam, when she sensed the emotions of a person out on the road.

' _Time to perform again,'_ she thought, getting up and left the house; she could see a male figure sprawled on the buddy road, clearly unconscious, and she got herself ready for her usual game of cat-and-mouse when she sensed that the guy was starting to regain consciousness.

* * *

Ava's plan wasn't working out the way it usually did; the new guy, Henry, was proving harder to trick than the others into trusting her, especially after two days of the guy refusing to leave the building he'd held himself up in. Fed up with all of this, she peered into the room that Henry was sitting in, and then took a step back into the hallway, concentrating.

Soon, she could sense the arrival of the demon and smiled through the headache when she heard Henry gasped in fright upon its' arrival; she peered back around the doorframe in order to watch as the demon advanced upon him with its' claws bared.

Henry backed away until he tripped over the fireplace and fell down, knocking over some of the tools; gripping the coal shovel, he sat up and threw it at the demon, who howled when it connected and turned into black smoke before fleeing.

Ava's jaw dropped in shock and frustration since that shovel was made out of iron. _'I guess I'll have to do this myself.'_ She then entered the room, snatching up the shovel off the floor, and faced Henry, who was now staring at her with an accusing look. "Yeah, I summoned that demon, and you got lucky with this shovel since it was made out of iron, but your luck is gonna end _now_."

She charged forward, only to have an invisible force knock her backwards out into the hallway, having forgotten that Henry was telekinetic, and sat up just as he ran out of the room and fled outside; growling in frustration, she gave chase. After a few minutes of chasing the young man all over the town, she _finally_ cornered him near a small structure, having traded the shovel in for a _very_ sharp piece of wood.

"No more runnin' we're ending this _now_ ," Ava snarled, advancing on him and moving past the open door.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Henry agreed and suddenly thrust his hand out; yelping, Ava was sent flying into the building, but not before throwing the wood at him. She groaned after colliding with the back wall and sat up, just in time to see him shove the door shut, and she ran toward it, but by the time she reached it, it was locked from the outside.

 _`"Let me out!"`_

"No," Henry gasped, leaning against the door as she pounded against it, clutching at the wood that was embedded in his chest. "No…you – you can stay in there and – and _rot_." He then moaned and slumped to the ground, dead.

* * *

April 26, 2007

The road…

After confirming the location of the ghost town, Bobby insisted that they stop by his place to stock up on food, water, and medical supplies before heading for Cold Oak; even though Dean and Liz were desperate to get to Sam, Ricky, and Hannah as soon as possible, they knew that it was a good idea as did Elvis, Lloyd, Johnny, and the BAU team.

"Penelope and I can stay here and monitor your progress," JJ suggested and both Hotch and Gideon agreed that it would be a good idea, and additional plans were made for everyone to wear bulletproof vests and got wired up so that they could stay in communication contact should they have to split up upon reaching the town.

No one noticed Dean snagging a whiskey bottle from the kitchen and putting it into a cooler with a bunch of water bottles and cold turkey sandwiches. Once everything was loaded up, they got back into the cars and rig, and headed north.

* * *

April 26, 2007

Cold Oak, South Dakota…

After wrapping Lily's body in some of the sheets and doing another quick search of the town before retreating into the house they'd chosen as it started to get dark; Sam, Ricky, and Hannah were pouring down salt lines at the two doorways and along the windowsills while Ava and Andy helped Jake in gathering more iron bars.

"What were you and Andy doing earlier?" Ricky asked, lighting some of the candles. "Jake and I saw you two go over to the town bell and he began concentrating on those papers he was holding."

"Andy and I were tryin' to send a image to Dean and Liz with the hope that they might know where to look, especially if they're with Bobby," Sam explained and then sighed. "If they're still alive…I mean, they were probably killed when that demon grabbed me from that diner."

"I doubt it, Sam," said Hannah, finishing with the windows. "Knowing you and your siblings, they're probably tearing all over the country with our parents trying to find us."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right. Providing Dean and Liz are talking to each other again."

"What'd you mean?" Ricky asked.

"Well, a couple of days back, we were dealin' with a Djinn that managed to get a drop on Dean," Sam responded. "It put him in this sort of illusion, or dream state, and was draining his blood into this bag when Liz and I found him; well, he managed to pull himself out of it, we fought the Djinn, and Dean killed it. Afterward Dean told us that he wished he could've stayed in the illusion, where our mom was alive, along with Jess, he and I didn't really get along, and where Liz was married; clearly he prefer it over reality and both he and Liz got into a bad fight that _I_ had to break up."

"Wow, talk about a role reversal," Hannah remarked. "Usually Liz has to keep you and Dean from killing each other."

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed. "When I was going in to the diner, they were teasing each other about Dean wantin' extra onions on his burger. So maybe…" and he shrugged.

"Yeah, they're fine," said Ricky confidently. "Sam, why haven't you mentioned your other abilities to the others? I mean both Andy and Ava know that you have other abilities…why not tell Jake?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I'm playing it safe since we don't know why we were brought here."

"That's true," Hannah agreed and remembered something. "Sam, I found this earlier." And she pulled a diamond ring out of her pocket, handing to him. "It was on the ground not far from the building you found Ava in."

Sam took the ring, which he recognized instantly and sighed. "Great, just further proof of how long Ava's really been here." And noticed the twins' confused expression. "Ava went missin' five months ago and she's probably been here the _entire_ time despite how she's currently acting."

"Are you going to talk to her about that?" Ricky asked.

"Not yet."

Ricky sighed. "Hannah, you remember when our lives used to be normal?"

Hannah laughed. "Ricky, the way I see it, _normal_ is overrated."

* * *

Later that same night, they all gathered in the room, where Jake was taking the first shift of watch duty while the rest of them did the best to get some rest; Jake was standing near one of the doorways with an iron bar in his hand, Ricky and Hannah were sitting in some chairs, dozing, and Sam was also sitting in a chair, dozing. Andy was resting his head on his arms on the table and Ava was sitting on a chair next to him staring into space.

" _Hiya, Sammy."_

 _Sam's eyes snapped open and, looking to his left, he saw Azazel standing in the doorway to their safe room, and he smiling at him. "Jake! Behind you!"_

 _Azazel chuckled, still standing behind Jake, who seemed oblivious. "Come on, Sammy,_ think _about it."_

 _Sam frowned and then realized that he was the only one aware that the yellow-eyed demon was even there. "I'm dreaming."_

 _Azazel nodded and walked towards him, unaffected by the salt line. "What do you say you and I take a little walk?"_

 _Sam didn't want to, but he knew that if he did, then he might learn as to_ why _they were in Cold Oak and how this involved Azazel's plans. "All right." And he stood up to follow._

* * *

 _Azazel and Sam left the house and walked down the road._

" _You're awfully quiet, Sam," he commented. "You're not mad at me, are ya?"_

 _Sam glowered, walking behind him. "You kidnapped and force fed me demon blood, you possessed Liz repeatedly, you killed my dad, my mom, and had Jess killed too; so yeah, I'm mad at you, and I'm gonna_ tear _you to shreds, I swear to God."_

 _Azazel laughed. "When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot."_

" _Where're my brother and sister?" Sam asked, hoping that they were still alive._

" _Quit worrying about Dean and Elizabeth," Azazel, ignoring the question. "I'd worry more about yourself."_

 _Sam raised his eyebrows and stopped walking. "What? You're gonna kill me?" he spread out his arms. "Go right ahead since you wanted to back at the factory when you were threatin' my dad into that deal."_

 _Azazel scoffed and faced him. "I'm trying to help you, that's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for…and I'm also rooting for the Idris twins to an extent."_

 _Now Sam was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _Azazel laughed and gestured to the entire town. "Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only_ one _of you crazy kids, is gonna make it out of here alive."_

 _Sam stared at him blankly. Competition? "I thought we were supposed to be-"_

" _Soldiers in the coming war? That's true," Azazel confirmed. "You are. But here's the thing…I don't need soldiers. I need_ a _soldier. I just need the_ one _."_

" _That's not what you told me back at the factory," Sam pointed out._

" _Well, I couldn't just come out and say that could I, Sammy?" Azazel retorted. "So I lied and I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need…is a_ leader _."_

 _Sam didn't like where this was heading, but the more he knew, the better. "To lead who?"_

 _Azazel chuckled. "Oh, I've already got my army. Or, I will. Soon. Anyway."_

 _Sam glared. "You son of a bitch."_

 _Azazel was bemused. "Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already?" he asked. " Max Miller and Andy's brother, what's his name? Shame about Scott, he_ did _have potential. The point is…they weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the_ best _and_ brightest _of your generation."_

" _So there_ are _other generations," Sam said, recalling the teens being targeted by Freddy Krueger a while back._

" _Yup, several actually, and good job on stopping that Krueger bastard by the way," Azazel answered. "But lets just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam. Sammy. You're my favorite. I do like the twins, too, and if they do survive, I won't complain since I know there are_ those _who would protest." And he ruefully looked toward the sky._

 _Sam made a mental note of that. "You ruined my life," he growled. "You killed, or ordered the killing of everyone I love."_

 _Azazel shrugged. "The cost of doing business I'm afraid. I mean, sweet little Jessica. She just had to die. You were all set to marry that little blond thing. Become a tax-lawyer, with two kids, a beergut and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills. Your_ gifts _."_

" _Well,_ here's _a newsflash for you," Sam snapped, "I'm not gonna killed_ anyone _, and I won't let_ any _harm come to Ricky or Hannah, or to_ anyone _else for that matter_ _."_

" _I wish you best of lucky then, Sammy," Azazel said, grinning and snapped his fingers._

* * *

Sam woke with a start to find Andy shaking his shoulder and Jake, Ricky, and Hannah were standing nearby with worried expressions.

"Sam, wake up."

"What is it?"

"Ava's missing."

* * *

A/N: Where did Ava go? You'll find out in the next chapter. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: BETRAYAL

Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the final chapter of part one of my season final story! I hope you're all enjoying so far, and I hope you all will post reviews to let me know what you think, and please no flaming or overly negative reviews, since they leave me in a bad mood.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: BETRAYAL**

" _The Son of man goeth as it is written of him: but woe unto that man by whom the Son of man is betrayed! It had been good for that man if he had not been born_ _."_

 _Matthew 26:24_

Sam, Ricky, Hannah, and Jake ran down the porch steps.

"I'll take the barn and the hotel," Jake told them, "you three take the houses."

"Alright," Sam agreed. "Meet back here in ten minutes, ok?"

Jake nodded. "Ok." And they went their separate directions. When Sam, Hannah, and Ricky went past a house, Ava stepped out behind it, watching them closely and planning.

* * *

After searching for a few minutes, there were still no sign of Ava and they were getting worried.

"Are you _certain_ that you can't sense her?" Ricky asked both Hannah and Sam, surprised that their empathic abilities weren't able to sense Ava.

"She's been here for five months, and she's must've gained some additional abilities," Hannah pointed out. "What I mean…is that I can still sense her, but pinpointing by way of her emotions isn't possible."

Ricky sighed. "Well, _that's_ just great. What're we gonna do, Sam? Wait for her to slaughter us all?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted, "but before you woke me up, I dreamed about Azazel, and he told me about _why_ we're here."

Now both Ricky and Hannah were alarmed. "He _did_? What did he say?"

"Apparently, he's holding a competition in order to have _one_ soldier to be the leader of his demon army," Sam explained. "I had it wrong, and he's bettin' on me winning."

"No wonder there hasn't been any sign of the other special children that'd gone missing," Hannah realized. "Ava's been killing them for this stupid competition. So he _wants_ us to kill each other?"

Sam nodded grimly. "Yeah, but I won't do it, and it seems like he really wants you both to live…for some reason that had him looking up at the sky."

"At the sky? Okay, I'm _officially_ confused," Ricky muttered, feeling a headache developing. "He wants _you_ to win his contest and be the leader of his demon army, which I'm guessing is still stuck downstairs, _but_ he also wants me and Hannah to survive? That makes _no_ sense."

"Or maybe it does," said Hannah thoughtfully. "Sam, didn't you say that when Azazel was still possessing Liz, but before he'd kidnapped you both, he mentioned that angels would be sending both Liz and Dean back in time to figure out his plan?"

Sam nodded, recalling that being mentioned that night at the cabin. "Yeah, he did, and for him, it already happen."

"Great, now we're entering the world of predestination paradoxes," Ricky groaned. "All right, I _think_ I know what you're getting at, Hannah. Azazel apparently knows that we both have visions that aren't caused by the demon blood since we've been having them for pretty much our entire lives, and that _our_ visions clearly come from the Lord; so, ol' yellow eyes would much rather have us both live through this rather than have a bunch of angry angels coming after him too soon."

" _Exactly_ ," Hannah agreed. "Sam, if I'm right about this, then Ricky and I need to fake our deaths so that Ava won't come after us."

"How?" Sam wondered.

Ricky chuckled. "You don't know this, Sam, but Hannah's ability has developed in an _interesting_ direction."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the young woman, who was now flushing. "Really?"

"Um, yeah," Hannah admitted, grinning sheepishly. "The-" she took a breath "the shielding I use to keep myself from being overwhelmed by emotions, I can now extend it out to five feet in any direction and _literally_ hide myself from the eyes and ears of others. Plus, I can hide others as well, providing that they stay within five feet of me."

Sam grinned, realizing this was the answer they needed. "Perfect, you both can hide yourselves from Ava…at least until I can convince her to stop, and when it's safe, you both can resurface."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Andy was standing in one of the doorways to the safe room and jumped when he heard two screams that were painfully cut off. _'Oh god, oh god, oh god!'_ he started again when he heard the floorboards in the room creak; making sure that he didn't disturb the salt line, he stepped back inside and found Ava standing near one of the windows, running her fingers through the salt on the windowsill, breaking the line.

"Ava," he said, relieved. "Where'd you go? Didn't you hear us yelling?"

Ava turned around to face him, her expression cold. "Yeah, I heard you." Her friendly face gone, she put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes; confused, Andy's gaze went from her to the window where he saw the black demon-smoke approach from outside; his jaw dropped when it came in through the gap that Ava had made moments before.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked uneasily; but Ava didn't answer, instead she removed her fingers, and looked to her left as the smoke turned into the Acheri demon. "Holy…"

Hissing, it attacked Andy, knocking him to the floor on his back and then it killed him as he screamed with it tearing apart his insides, and Ava just watched until blood sprayed one of the windows, and the screaming stopped.

Ava collected herself, composed her face, and then began to scream.

* * *

Sam, who was now alone, heard her scream and ran back to the old building.

* * *

Sam ran into the room and saw Andy lying dead on the floor.

"Sam!" Ava cried. "I just found him like this."

"What happened?" Sam asked, shocked.

Ava shrugged. "I don't know. Where are Ricky and Hannah?"

Sam swallowed. "The, the Acheri demon ambushed us moments ago and killed them before I could do anything." He then looked around the room. "How did that thing get in?" he asked, turning to Ava, who was drying her tears. "Where were you?"

"I just went to get some water from the well," Ava answered tearfully. "I was only gone maybe like, two minutes."

"You shouldn't have gone outside," Sam said seriously, still examining the room. "Because of you wandering off, three people I care about are dead. We have to stay in here." It was then that he saw the break in the salt in the window; pointing at it, he looked at her. "Who did that?"

Ava shrugged. "I don't know, maybe Andy-"

"Andy wouldn't do that," Sam stated. "Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left." She looked up at him, and he clenched his teeth. "Ava?"

"What?" Ava asked innocently. "You don't think that-"

"I'll tell you what I think," Sam cut in, having had enough of all the lying. "Five months. You're the _only one_ with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily." He started walking towards her, pulling her engagement ring out of his pocket. "Plus, Hannah found this earlier, on the _ground_ right before we found you in that building."

' _So,_ that's _where my ring went.'_ "What are you trying to say?" Ava asked.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, shoving the ring into her hand angrily.

"Nothing!" Ava protested, wincing, but he kept looking at her, and she sighed, realizing that the gig was up. "Had you going, didn't I?" she asked, smiling and wiping away her tears. "Yeah…I've been here a _long_ time. And not alone either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time, or one or two on rare occasions."

"You killed them?" Sam asked having feared that was the case. "All of them?"

Ava beamed. "I'm the undefeated heavy weight champ."

Sam groaned. "Oh my God."

Ava scoffed. "Don't think God has much to do with this, Sam."

"How could you?" Sam asked, upset and hurt that she'd caved and had gone dark-side.

Ava shrugged. "I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while it was easy. It's even kinda fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?" Sam asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Who _we are_ , Sam," Ava stated. "If you just quit your hand-ringing and open yourself up you have no idea what you can do. Think about it, you've had to _force_ your abilities out when it's just easier to open up. The learning curve is _so_ fast it's _crazy_ , the switches that just _flip_ in your brain." She laughed. "I can't believe I just started out having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons," Sam suggested coldly. "And you can shield your emotions, too, I bet."

"Ah…you _are_ quick on the draw," Ava commented, she then put her hands to her temples and the demon smoke came to the window again, and began entering the room. "I'm sorry Sam, but…" she muttered, concentrating. "It's over. And as for Ricky and Hannah? I know they aren't dead and I'll find them after I deal with you, 'cause you're right, I've developed empathy, and I'm sure that the twins are out there somewhere."

Sam looked at her and stood ready with the iron poker when a familiar black smoke headed toward the window; suddenly Jake came up behind Ava, grabbed her and easily snapped her neck.

Sam looked around when he heard the neck break; Jake eased Ava to the floor, and the demon smoke disappeared. The two men looked at each other for a few seconds, stunned by the shocking truth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean, Bobby, the BAU team, Elvis, Lloyd, and Johnny drove their respective vehicles on a road that led to Cold Oak, but they stopped when they saw that it was blocked; shutting off the engines, they all got out and examined the small pile of logs that were clearly placed on the road deliberately.

"It looks like the rest of the way is on foot," Bobby remarked and the others agreed as they went back to the cars and the truck to get ready; they all put on bulletproof vests under their jackets, took out handguns and rifles, plus flashlights, and made sure that they were in audio contact with JJ and Penelope.

Dean closed the trunk, cocked his weapon, and looked at his friends. "Let's go."

* * *

Back in the ghost town, Sam and Jake walked down the porch steps and into the street.

"I think we can make it out of here now," Sam said, hoping that he was right.

"But the Acheri demon-" Jake began.

"No, no, no, Ava was summoning it," Sam told him. "Controlling it. Shouldn't come back now that she's dead."

"What about Ricky and Hannah?" Jake asked. "I heard their screams and yet Ava said they aren't dead. _Are_ they dead?"

Sam was about to tell him the truth, but there was something about Jake's emotions that kept him from doing so. "No, they're dead, Jake. We _gotta_ go."

Jake stopped walking. "Not _we_ , Sam," he said and Sam turned around, looking at him. "Only one of us is getting out of here. I-I'm sorry."

Sam frowned, not liking what he was sensing. "What?"

"I-I had a vision," Jake explained desperately. "That yellow-eyed demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

"No, no, Jake, listen," Sam protested. "You-you _can't_ listen to him."

"Sam, Sam. He's not letting us go," Jake pointed out, swallowing. "Only one. Now we don't play along here he'll kill us both. Now I-I-I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's to do for both of us to die? Now I can get out of here. I get closer to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

"You come with me," Sam pleaded, "we kill him together."

Jake didn't look convinced. "How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I won't," Sam promised.

Jake shook his head, gripping his iron bar. "I don't know that."

Even though Sam knew that the odds of him getting through to Jake wasn't likely, but he _had_ to try before anyone else had to die tonight. "Ok, look." He held up his hands in front of him, reached into his jacket, and took out the hunting knife; holding it up for Jake to see for a second and then dropped it on the ground. He looked at Jake, hands still in the air.

"Just come with me, Jake," he pleaded. "Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants."

His expression unreadable, Jake held up his right hand and then put down his iron bar on the ground, next to the hunting knife; Sam nodded as Jake stood up again, both hands in front of him.

"Ok…"

Suddenly, Jake hit him and Sam flew backward, into a fence and down on the ground, far away from him; he landed on his back and it took a while for him to recover, during which Jake walked towards him, breaking the last of the fence to get through.

He stood over Sam for a second or so, looking at him as Sam looked at him, wheezing; he went to attack him by kicking him, but Sam was faster and hit him with his foot _hard_. Jake was startled as he was sent flying backward across the ground.

No long hiding his super strength, Sam got off the ground and they went at each other, each trying to pound the other into the ground like the ancient Titans of old; at one point, Jake's fist and arm went through a wooden board, and while he was stuck with it there Sam, kneed him in his stomach. Quickly recovering, Jake got loose and turned around ready to hit Sam, but he kicked him in the chest, sending him flying through the wooden fence out into the street again.

Jake landed on his back and Sam watched him for a few moments, breathing heavily from the fight; he looked over at the knife and the iron bar and then he look back at Jake. As Jake began to try and get up, Sam walked over to the weapons and as he got up, turning towards him, Sam grabbed the bar and hit him with all his strength right under his chin, sending him to the ground - knocked out.

Thunder rolled across the sky as Sam looked at Jake and then began to raise his arm with the bar in hand again over him; but since he was out cold, Sam changed his mind, throwing the bar to the ground.

" _SAAM!"_ Dean called out from in the distance.

Feeling relieved, Sam turned around to Dean's voice and started walking; he saw Dean, Liz, the feds, Lloyd, Elvis, Johnny, and Bobby coming up the road, flashlights and weapons in hands. They saw him as well and stopped running, just as the rain started falling with more thunder rolling.

"Sam!" Dean and Liz both exclaimed, relieved.

Sam was relieved, too, and his relief grew when both Ricky and Hannah came out of hiding. "Dean! Liz!"

Just then, Jake, who recovered more quickly then expected, grabbed the knife on the ground. Dean saw this and started running towards Sam, who didn't see this. "Sam! Look out!"

"Behind you!" Liz shouted, also running.

"FBI! Drop the knife!"

"Jake! Don't do it!"

But it was too late, Jake thrust the knife into Sam's back, turning it around, holding his shoulder; they all ran as fast as they could towards Sam.

" _NOOOO!"_ both Dean and Liz screamed.

Jake pulled out the knife and Sam fell to his knees, facing the sky and grunting in pain; he sighed and started to wobble forward, and Jake took off in the other direction. Both Dean and Liz ran up to Sam, flinging the weapons and flashlights to the ground around them, throwing themselves down on their knees and put their hands on Sam's chest to catch him from falling forward. Bobby and the feds continued to run past them to catch up with Jake, chasing him down the street while Elvis, Lloyd, and Johnny held both Hannah and Ricky back; Sam grunted and his head began to fall forward.

"Sam. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean gasped as he and Liz tried to keep their little brother upright. "Sam, Sam, Sam. Hey, hey…come here, come here…let us look at you." He pulled him into his arms, putting his head on his shoulder and arms around him, touching the wound, and getting blood on his hand while Liz whimpered, fearing the worse. "Oh, hey look, hey look at me it's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright?" Sam looked at him and then to the side, jaw hanging open. "Sammy, Sam! Hey, listen to me…we are going to patch you up okay…you'll be as good as new. Huh?"

"Please, Sam," Liz pleaded. "Please talk to us."

Sam's head lulled forward and Dean caught his head, holding it up, and looking him in the eyes. "We're going to take care of you," he promised and Liz nodded, trembling. "I'm going to take care of you – Liz and I are _gonna_ take care of you. I gotcha. It's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother…Sam…Sam…Sam! _SAMMY!"_ but Sam's eyes were closed and he died in Dean's arms. Liz began crying openly and Dean realized this but he wouldn't accept it, taking him into his arms. "No…no-no-no-no-no-no. Oh god…Oh god…" he took several deep breathes, clutching his little brother tightly.

" _SAAAM!"_ he screamed as the thunder rolled and his voice was echoing into the night. A tear fell from his eyes and he put his face against Sam's neck _finally_ crying.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Wah! I hate killing off Sam like that, even if it's only temporary. See you all next week for part two. R&R everyone!


End file.
